


handsome

by paxatonic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxatonic/pseuds/paxatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm very fond of Chubby!Len so here</p>
            </blockquote>





	handsome

“Len? What are you doing?”

His eyes widened as he heard Barry’s voice, in the doorway to the bathroom. Quickly, he pulled his shirt back on, turning away from the mirror and to his husband. He’s not even supposed to be off work yet. And he’s definitely not supposed to see him like this.

“What are you doing home?” He asked slowly.

“I… Singh let me off early. I wanted to come see you. What are you doing in here?” He stepped in the room, towards Len.

He turned back towards the mirror. “Nothing. Just, ah, looking at my tattoos. They need to be touched up.”

“You just got them redone last month.” Barry put a hand on the older man’s shoulder, leading his chest against his back. “You know I love you, right? no matter what you look like?”

His breath caught in his throat. “I just think I should work out more. Don’t you think so? Now that I stay home with Michael so often, I don’t get much activity like I did with the rogues and…”

Barry’s hands traveled down, tracing over his hips and resting on his stomach. “Len, you’re just as handsome, and beautiful, and sexy as the first day I met you. There’s no universe, or timeline, where you would need to change a single god damn bit.”

He turned around with a small smile, looking down. “I doubt you were checking me out the first day we met.”

“You’d be surprised.” Barry smiled, placing a hand to Len’s cheek for a moment before kissing him. “Now come on, we have an hour before Michael gets home from school and if you wanna work out you have to use me.”

“You’re ridiculous.” He chuckled, following his husband into their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame tumblr


End file.
